vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagato (Pain)
|-|Nagato= |-|Six Paths of Pain= Summary Nagato (長門, Nagato) is a member of Akatsuki from Amegakure. After being orphaned by war, Nagato helped form the Akatsuki to promote an end to warfare. After his friend and leader, Yahiko was killed for preaching peace, Nagato lost hope in this approach. He adopted the alias of Pain (ペイン, Pein) and partnered with Konan, began leading a new Akatsuki, one that would sow despair to force the world to change its violent ways. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A, far higher with a fully charged Shinra Tensei. 6-C with Chibaku Tensei | At least 7-A, far higher with a fully charged Shinra Tensei. 6-C with Chibaku Tensei Name: Nagato Uzumaki (alias Pain) Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Nagato= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Surface Scaling, Chakra Manipulation and Control, Longevity, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Clairvoyance (Visual Linking and Enhanced Sight via Rinnegan), Invisibility via hiding inside his summoned chameleon, Sealing, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities with chakra), Healing with the Preta Path and Naraka Path, Paralysis with the black receivers (Can paralyse and hinder the movements of targets, and also control them), Limited Levitation, Telekinesis and Gravity Manipulation (Can control attractive and repulsive forces with the Deva Path), Body Control and Technology Manipulation (Can generate additional mechanical arms and weaponry such as blades, drills, missiles and cannons with the Asura Path), Resurrection (Can revive the dead with the Outer Path), Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (Can read the minds of his targets and extract their souls by making contact with them with the Human Path), Summoning (Can summon various animals, some of which can fly and bombard targets from above, manipulate water, continuously split into separate entities when attacked, and a demon that instantly kills the victims who lie, and can keep and transfer souls with the Animal Path), Possession (Can split his consciousness and powers into corpses. Each body sees what the rest of the bodies see), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to touch Shizunes soul as he pulled it out), Astral Projection (can make himself an Astral projection and link up with other Akatsuki members using it), non-combat applicable and preparation based Pocket Reality Manipulation/Spatial Manipulation (can create a sealed dimension with tags put in specific areas), Limited Death Manipulation with preparation (he can put his or another persons chakra into a target and control them as his own body albeit weaker, once the chakra runs out the target dies he also gains Weapon Creation and Power Mimicry from using this jutsu as it recreates their weapons and the abilities the weapons have he also gets these from people removing tags in set places that makes a copy of the person with the same abilities), Weather Manipulation and Extrasensory Perception with Rain Tiger at Will Technique (allows him to create rain clouds that cause rain to fall in a large area, anyone that steps in the rain is sensed by him and he can sense their strength from it as well) |-|Edo Tensei Nagato= All previous abilities in base, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should be superior to Genin Sasuke) | Mountain level+ (Fought equally against Sage Mode Jiraiya and Naruto), far higher with a fully charged Shinra Tensei. Island level with Chibaku Tensei | At least Mountain level+ (Managed to push back KCM Naruto and Killer B and hold them down), far higher with a fully charged Shinra Tensei. Island level with Chibaku Tensei (Stated by Naruto to be stronger than the Six Paths of Pain. It took the combined might of KCM Naruto's Rasenshuriken, Killer B's Bijuudama and Itachi's Yasaka Magatama to destroy). Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Jiraiya's clone) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ ''' (Can keep up with and overwhelm Sage Mode Naruto, was also able to defeat Kakashi, Choza and Choji at the same time) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Able to react to and capture base Killer B, but the loss of his legs make him mostly immobile) with Sub-Relativistic reactions (Able to absorb KCM Naruto's Rasengan) Lifting Strength: Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level (Tanked explosive tags from Hanzō) | Mountain level+ (Survived an incomplete Bijuudama from six-tailed Naruto, and tanked the force of his Shinra Tensei reflected at him) | At least Mountain level+ (More durable than Tendo Pain) Stamina: Very high, and virtually unlimited under the effects of Edo Tensei. Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with elemental Jutsu, several kilometers with Chou Shinra Tensei and Chibaku Tensei. Higher with Art of Impersonation jutsu. Standard Equipment: Can create and manipulate black chakra receivers via the Outer path, and weapons and projectiles with the Asura path. Intelligence: Gifted, was the original leader of Akatsuki (but was manipulated by Tobi for a good portion of that time) and is an able tactician, able to control all Six Paths with such skill that he single-handedly demolished the entire Leaf Village with little resistance, killing famed shinobi such as Kakashi in the process. Weaknesses: None notable. | Each body only has a handful of abilities- they're weaker if they're isolated from the others. Deva Realm has a 5-second window between repels. Shinra Tensei drains Deva Realm, and Chou Shinra Tensei temporarily disables all of his bodies. Chibaku Tensei uses up a lot of chakras. | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rinnegan (Saṃsāra Eye): Said to be the most powerful of the Three Great Dōjutsu, the Rinnegan is admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five fundamental nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques, as well as the seventh path - that is "beyond life and death." * Rikudō no Jutsu (Six Paths Technique): The power granted by the Rinnegan to manifest the various abilities of the Six Paths. Nagato created the Six Paths of Pain to utilize these techniques through the use of six separate corpse bodies implanted with chakra receivers. These chakra receivers, which take on the appearance of piercings, allow Nagato to control the bodies of Pain freely and utilize a single path ability per body. Each figure has been given its own set of Rinnegan eyes, linking its vision to help eliminate blind spots. ** Tendō (Deva Path): This path grants the user the ability to manipulate gravity to repel or attract objects, using their body as a center point. These techniques cannot be used in quick succession, however, and require a recharge time equal to the power of the previous attack. *** Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God): Deva Path emits a large shock-wave of gravity capable of large scale destruction. If Nagato cuts off chakra to all of the other bodies and focuses it through the Deva Realm, this technique is capable of city-level destruction. The normal Shinra Tensei has a five-second cooldown, while the city level version has a much longer one. The full-powered Shinra Tensei shortens Nagato's life, however, as it causes a massive strain on his main body. *** Banshō Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation): This ability allows Deva Path to manipulate the force of attraction of an object by controlling its gravitational pull. As opposed to Shinra Tensei, which pushes objects away, Banshō Ten'in attracts objects towards the caster. *** Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth): Deva Realm launches a dark-colored gravity-generating sphere into the air. The orb tears up the local landscape and forms the rocks, dirt, trees, etc. into a mountain-sized ball around it, trapping and crushing anyone who was standing on the scene. If the spherical body at the center is destroyed, the technique will be canceled. **'Chikushōdō (Animal Path):' This path gives the Rinnegan user the ability to gather various gigantic immortal creatures into battle. This summoning technique doesn't require the blood of the caster. Each of Pain's summoned creatures has the Rinnegan as well, granting them a shared vision. ***'Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique):' Animal Realm can summon various giant creatures, including a chameleon that can turn invisible, a dog that multiplies when attacked, a rhino, a bull, a bird, and a panda with high durability properties. He can also assemble all of the Pain bodies, and even subordinates such as Konan at any time. Nagato himself can also convene the Gedo Mazo. **'Ningendō (Human Path):' Grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of a target by placing their hand on the target's head. As a result of this ability, the target's soul is ripped from their body, killing them. ***'Kyūkon no Jutsu (Absorption Soul Technique):' A soul-sucking technique that rips the soul out of a target's body once Human Path places his hand on the victim's head. Ideal for gathering information as it reads the target's memories; however, the target is killed during the process. **'Gakidō (Preta Path):' This path grants the Rinnegan user the ability to absorb chakra. This power can suck the chakra out of ninjutsu, thus rendering such forms of offense futile. ***'Fūjutsu Kyūin (Blocking Technique Absorption Seal):' An advanced sealing technique unique to Preta Path. This path can absorb all forms of chakra manipulation including nature transformation, and can also drain the chakra out of a target's body by coming in to contact with them. Edo Nagato was able to absorb stolen chakra into his body, which regenerated his withered and weakened state, restoring him to his prime. ** Shuradō (Asura Path): The abilities of this path give the user robotic and cyborg-like qualities. Described as summoned mechanized armor, these body augmentations allow Asura Path and Nagato to make use of various mechanized weaponry. The machine-like attributes granted by this path allows the user to further transform their body, such as growing additional limbs. *** Asura Path Laser: The Asura Path allows the user to transform a part of their body into a laser cannon. Asura Path can open up his head to reveal a laser apparatus which can destroy an area at least as large as a city block. Edo Nagato can use this ability to transform one of his arms into a laser cannon. ***'Asura Path Missiles:' Asura Path stores various missiles throughout his body, such as a dozen in his right arm and one located near his back. Once fired, these missiles can lock on to a target via a homing mechanism, and can cause massive building level explosions once detonated. *** Kaiwan no Hiya (Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability): Due to his body augmentation attributes, Asura Path can detach his lower arm and fire it with incredible force and speed. The power is enough to level a large building, and the detached arm can be called back and reattached via chakra. *** Mecha Augmentation: The mechanized portions of Asura Path allows him to transform his body into a shape best suited for combat. This path can grow up to six arms and three faces, plus a two-meter long razor blade tail with serrated edges. ** Jigokudō (Naraka Path): A path in which its powers allow the user to call forth the King of Hell. The entity known as the King of Hell takes the shape of a large head surrounded by dark flames, and also sports the Rinnegan, giving it shared vision among the rest of Pain's bodies and summons. *** Mind Violation Judgment: To initially cause the King of Hell to appear, Naraka Path must first grab his target. Once the King of Hell is in the presence of the victims, they will then succumb to paralysis, leaving them open to interrogation, pulling out their life essence in the shape of an elongated blob. The King of Hell will open its mouth and extend a long, tentacle-like arm that will proceed to grab on to the victim's life force and pass judgment. ***'Naraka Path Revival Technique:' Naraka Path can repair damage to any of the bodies of the Six Paths of Pain, which have been rendered unusable. The damaged body will be ingested into the King of Hell's mouth and restored over a short period. ** Gedō (Outer Path): The seventh path, an ability granted to a wielder of the Rinnegan, allows the user to control the flow of life and death. The user can also perform the Mazō no Kusari (Demonic Statue Chain) technique, which manifests extraordinary chains made out of chakra that is powerful enough to bind several tailed beasts. The most exceptional ability of this path is the Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique), which can resurrect the dead. ***'Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique):' This ability merges the crossroads between life and death. Using the power of the King of Hell, the caster can infuse life force energy into the bodies of beings who have passed on. It does so by summoning souls back from the afterlife and placing them back into their physical bodies. This technique requires a massive amount of chakra to perform. Weakened Nagato activated this Jutsu after his long battle against Naruto and died shortly after its casting due to severe physical strain. *'Suiton (Water Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to control pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much higher skill to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it via the mouth. One of the most versatile of the five essential chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but the state as well. **'Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave):' The user of this Jutsu gathers water-infused chakra and expels it from their mouth. This wave takes the shape of a crashing waterfall as it is blasted towards the target. * Futon (Wind Release): One of the five fundamental elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deliver cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. **'Futon: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm):' Nagato can perform this technique by clapping his hands together, causing the air to compress and form a destructive gale. The force of this wind chakra can increase the effectiveness of ranged weapons such as shuriken and kunai by increasing their travel speed. * Chakra Sensing Technique: A skill used by sensor type shinobi to detect a person's chakra signal. Key: Kid Nagato | Six Paths of Pain | Prime Nagato/Edo Nagato Gallery File:Nagato_kid_by_joao_inuzuka-d59fx2t.png|Kid Nagato. Others Notable Victories: Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) Itachi's Profile (Alive Itachi and the Six Paths of Pain were used) Notable Losses: Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) Ainz's profile (speed was equalized, time stop was restricted, and chakra was equalized with MP, Six Paths of Pain was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Orphans Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Psychics Category:Earth Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Leaders Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Ninjas Category:Air Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Sealing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acrobats Category:Pressure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Death Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weather Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users